


It Comes with the Bones

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: undermistletoe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me introduce you to a world renowned forensic anthropologist Dr. Meredith Rodney Mckay, Ph.D, Ph.D, and his partner, FBI special agent John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes with the Bones

**Author's Note:**

> For [Under Mistletoe](http://community.livejournal.com/undermistletoe/) 2007 challenge - _Random Fandom: Set your story in another fandom's universe_. SGA/Bones.


End file.
